1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hologram recording method and a hologram recording device, and particularly relates to a hologram recording method and hologram recording device for recording a plurality of holograms at an optical recording medium.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, in order to realize increases in density in volumetric recording of holograms, methods of multiplexing a plurality of holograms in the same locality of a recording medium have been proposed, such as an angle multiplexing recording method which records with an incidence angle of reference light being altered, a shift multiplexing recording method which records with the recording medium being moved in small amounts, a wavelength multiplexing recording method which records with wavelengths of signal light and reference light being altered, and so forth.